


镜

by chio_aki



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Justice League (2017), Real Person Fiction
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Light BDSM, M/M, Mpreg, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Sex Toys
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 09:16:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14766807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chio_aki/pseuds/chio_aki
Summary: Henry在等待男朋友Ben时睡着，当他从梦中醒来，看到一个自称是超人的与自己长得一样的人，而这位超人还怀着蝙蝠侠的孩子。





	镜

**Author's Note:**

> -本亨蝙超前提的两受纯走肾互蹭，有插入性行为  
> -NTR注意，不喜慎入  
> -蝙超性行为提及，本亨文章结尾有插入  
> -本亨Daddy kink/dirty talk/BDSM暗示  
> -哼超孕期+产乳play（崽是蝙蝠的）  
> -道具play  
> -有女性称谓和名词对男性使用  
> -雷/OOC

Henry是被一阵香气叫醒的。

 

他有些生气。

 

要知道对于一个长期处在睡眠不足状况下的演员来说，他多么珍惜夜晚的睡眠时间。

 

他的爱人乘坐的飞机晚点了。

 

按照他们原本的约定，他的男朋友应该傍晚时分到达，他将在夕阳暖黄的余晖中到机场去接他，然后他们可以在Henry预定的餐厅吃上一顿美味的晚餐，再踏着洒满街道的霓虹灯光回到他的公寓，享受他应得的阔别了一个月之久的酣畅淋漓的性爱。

 

一切都应该很完美，如果没有这该死的突变的天气。

 

哦，或许现在还要加上这该死的恼人的香气。

 

它就像是烤过了头的苹果派的味道，并且那用来做馅料的苹果熟得可能快要烂掉了，而面皮里也掺杂了过多的枫糖浆。

 

太腻了，腻到让本就欲求不满的Henry感到后穴一阵湿热。

 

倒不是说作为一个正常男人的他肠道里可以自动分泌用来做爱的润滑黏液，那湿黏的东西是他睡前自己挤进去的。

 

按Ben登机前发来消息的时间计算，他很可能凌晨到达。被强迫推迟了性爱的Henry想在他的男朋友推开门的一瞬间就扑进他怀中，把Ben的大家伙毫无滞碍地吃进自己身体里，因而他赌气地在洗澡时把润滑剂管口塞进肛门直接挤了大半管进去。

 

润滑剂是他新买回来的，复合水果香型，在浴室中高温水汽的蒸腾下，那味道就像杂乱地堆在一起的各种快要变质了的水果，熏得人头晕脑胀。他在这晕眩感中往肛门里塞了个超大号的肛塞，确保里面的润滑剂不会漏出来，然后Henry夹着屁股忍着肠道里的黏腻感将自己扔进了被窝。

 

肛门的环状肌肉被撑住和肠道里蠕动的异物感并没有让Henry辗转难眠，他还是像往常一样几乎在倒在枕头上的一瞬间就进入了梦乡。有一项研究说躺下的5分钟之内睡着其实并不是睡着，而是晕过去了。或许睡眠对于他们这样的高强度工作的演员来说真的只能叫做晕倒。

 

可Henry现在连保持晕倒的机会都没有了，那烤透的苹果派的味道不仅会让鼻翼感受到不适的甜腻，而且还恼人地催情。

 

他的下腹流窜着一股烫热的暖流，可这还不足以让他的阴茎充血挺立。事实上，在Ben无数次地限制射精的肛门调教下，Henry的阴茎在不刺激肠道的情况下已经无法自然勃起了。

 

Henry难耐地在被子下面侧过身子，两条长腿下意识地交叠在一起，肉感十足的两瓣翘臀在大腿肌肉的带动下挤压着后穴，被身体焐热的润滑剂在肠肉的碾动中争先恐后地向肛口溢出。不想让这几个小时的辛苦白费，也不想让长途奔波的男朋友面对一个需要扩张的紧致干涩的后穴，Henry在半梦半醒的朦胧中夹紧了臀肉。

 

但被催起情欲的身体还是忍不住蠕动着下肢，在这两相矛盾的运动中，体内过多的润滑剂终于还是沿着肛塞的边缘被挤了出来。粘稠的透明液体濡湿了大腿根，与私处相接的软肉终于得到润滑，相互的摩擦更加顺畅，也带出了细微的水声。

 

“哼。”

 

Henry没有陷在枕头里的那一侧耳朵捕捉到了一声从鼻腔发出的轻笑。

 

他吓得停下了自慰的动作坐起身，迷茫的大脑也终于从睡梦中清醒。Henry僵着身子向声音的方向转过头，眼睛适应了黑暗后才在窗子透进的微弱月光中看到了一个轮廓——在他的床侧坐着一个人。

 

纵使是成年男人，这情境也足够吓人了。他公寓的钥匙除了他自己只有Ben有，而他并没有听到开门的声音，况且他对自己的男朋友的身形再熟悉不过，这个明显比Ben小了一圈的轮廓没有可能是他。

 

Henry浑身的血液都凝固了，刚刚升腾起来的情欲也凉了半截，他向床头的方向挪动屁股按开了灯。

 

没有比这更诡异的事情了，当Henry看清那个人的脸时，诧异已经盖过了恐惧。那人有一张与Henry一模一样的脸，更确切点说，是有一张与不留胡子的他一模一样的脸。

 

他赤裸着上身，胸部隆起的浑圆轮廓与Henry如出一辙，甚至还要更圆润鼓胀一点，并且那上面没有附着Henry无论如何都不愿挂掉的胸毛，两坨白嫩的胸肉就那样色情地裸露着。

 

Henry无法控制自己好奇心地将视线下移，那人的腹部隆起了一个倒扣的半球，Henry猜想他是不是吃撑了，可均匀细腻的曲线让他不受控制地回想到儿时妈妈怀着弟弟时的画面。

 

他不想继续让纷乱的大脑承受思考“男人会不会怀孕”这样离奇问题的负担，索性把视线从那个凸起的腹部移开继续向下看。那里同上身一样不着一物，雪白的双腿交叠着，胯间藏着红嫩的小阴茎。

 

Henry像烫到了一样转开视线。除了自己的男性生殖器之外他就只见过Ben的，而今天他在这匪夷所思的情境中见到了第三个男人的。可那种熟悉的感觉又不像是在看着别人，它就像是自己的翻版。

 

Henry怀疑自己是不是还在梦中。

 

他将视线慢慢地挪回到床侧，那个人还在。他努力挤了挤眼睛再睁开，那个人依然还在，并且他正在带着笑意打量着Henry。

 

“你……你是谁？”Henry发现自己的声音在不可遏制地颤抖，“你……怎么进来的？”

 

“你扮演了那么多次我，竟然要问我是谁？”那人用明显是英国人模仿出来的美式发音的英语抛给Henry一个反问，“至于你后一个问题，大概只能等B找到这个宇宙的裂隙过来接我时才知道了。”

 

Henry惊讶地发现他说话的音色竟然都与自己如出一辙，但更令他惊讶的是他话里的内容。

 

“所以……你……你是超人？”这话问完他就后悔了，实在是太愚蠢了，他扮演的那个超级英雄就只是个漫画角色。Henry想理智地说服自己可能是遇上了什么整蛊恶作剧，但他该死的根本不会有一个同自己长得一模一样的双胞胎兄弟。

 

就在他的内心还在激烈挣扎的时候，那人已经爬上了他的床。

 

他在Henry身侧的床垫上弹动身体压了压，仿佛是确定这张床是否舒适，然后他满意地屈起双腿跪坐在Henry身边，伸出一只与Henry的一样胖乎乎的短手微笑着说：“你好，Henry Cavill，很高兴能面对面地见到你。没错，我就是你们所说的超人，或者你也可以叫我Kal-El。”

 

Henry盯着那只伸向自己的手看了几秒钟，又抬头看看那张带笑的脸。除了照镜子他还没有如此近距离地看过自己的脸，况且最近他就算是照镜子看到的也不是这样的脸了，而是为拍摄碟中谍6而留了胡须的脸。

 

Henry不由地想起Ben说他这幅样子很像70年代色情明星，并且不止一次抱怨碟6的拍摄周期过长。特别是在他们做爱的时候，Ben总是威胁他要刮掉他的胡子。为了保住它们Henry被迫答应了男朋友提出的无数不平等条约，而此时他看着面前这张脸竟有些羡慕起来。也许Ben会更喜欢他，Henry不无嫉妒地想。

 

“哦得了Henry，你男人只是为了在床上欺负你找个借口罢了，你该知道你什么样子他都喜欢。”自称是Kal-El的人在试图握手被对方无视后并没有表现出任何尴尬，或许他知道那只是因为过于惊讶而不是故意的忽视。Kal挪了挪身子，向Henry靠得更近了。

 

“你能知道我的想法？”

 

“当然，别忘了，是你塑造了这个我。”

 

两片开开合合吐出话语的如花瓣一样鲜嫩的嘴唇在眼前不断放大，Henry终于在Kal的靠近中分辨出了那甜腻的香气的来源，它们正从Kal赤裸的美丽身躯上源源不断地飘散。

 

就在那双唇碰触到他的之前，Henry听到他说：“而且我还知道，你现在就跟我一样，急需一场性爱。”

 

他还来不及为Kal那一句揭穿他小心思的话做出欲盖弥彰的反驳，就被迅速占领了嘴唇和口腔。

 

这感觉很奇怪，Henry不知该如何形容。他们挨得太近，事实上Henry根本无法再看清Kal紧贴着他的脸，但他大脑正无法遏制地幻想出他们两人现在正呈现出的画面——他正在与自己接吻呢——Henry快要为这个想法羞得冒烟了。

 

Kal的舌尖毫不费力地挤进Henry双唇把守得并不严密的门户，轻轻舔过两颗被无数人赞美其可爱小虎牙却未多做停留——也许这对同样拥有它们的Kal来说就像吃过早餐后舔舐自己牙齿上沾的面包屑一样稀松平常。灵巧的舌头缠着Henry的玩了一会儿便兴致缺缺地退了出来。

 

也许是听到了Henry因这个令人羞耻的舌吻就要结束了而发出的如释重负的轻喘，Kal忍不住在被他自己蹂躏得水润润粉嘟嘟的下唇上磨了磨小尖牙，留下一串很快就会消失的牙印。

 

唇上轻微的刺痛尚未消失，Henry温暖的胸膛突然感到了夜晚略冷的空气的侵袭，他低下头发现一直被自己牢牢抓在胸口的被子消失了，现在它已团成一团堆在了床边的地板上。

 

“太碍事了，况且你们地球男人也不该害怕在人前裸露上身。”Kal笑着解答Henry完完整整写在脸上的疑问。

 

说罢他栖身压上了Henry现在同他一样赤裸的身体。

 

他们韧性十足又不失柔软的大腿因为重力挤压在一起，Kal晃动了两下想调整姿势，两团软肉就像是互相揉搓的面团，挤得彼此向外扩散流溢。他似乎是想微微弯下身子更加贴近与Henry间的距离，可高高凸起的肚子让他无法弯腰。

 

Kal皱眉苦恼了几秒钟，Henry发誓他绝不是故意要因这一幕联想到他自己拍摄的超人电影中他经常做出的表情，可他们实在是太像了，长相动作表情声音，也许只除了这个怎么看都是怀了七八个月大胎儿甚至快到预产期的大肚子，他们就是完全一样的了。

 

虽然这可能很不礼貌，但Henry真的很想问问关于这个神秘隆起的腹部的事。

 

可Kal并没有给他更多犹豫不决的时间，他没有机会问出口了。

 

Henry的双肩被Kal大力按着压倒在枕头上，在他完全无法做出反应的时间里那双手又迅速捏上了他的胸脯。

 

软乎乎的手指肚在Henry的胸肌上画着圈，沿着圆滑的外沿一圈圈向内画着同心圆，最后将指尖戳在半球中心鲜红的小肉粒上碾搓着，直到它们充血挺立。

 

Henry被调教得过分敏感的乳尖将快感迅速地传递到下半身，他因Kal的突然出现冷却下去的情欲重新升温，肠道忍不住再次蠕动起来。

 

察觉到他的小动作，Kal夹住落在Henry双腿两侧的膝盖按紧了他的双腿。腿部肌肉无法再用力，自己磨蹭肠道的动作也就无法进行，Henry被穴里的瘙痒逼得眼睛湿漉漉地盯着身上的人，可这位善良的超级英雄却没有因此怜悯他。

 

Kal像是得到了可以任意玩耍的玩具，仔细研究着这具与自己相同又不同的身体。

 

修剪平滑的指甲戳着Henry乳尖上细小的乳孔，换来身下压着的双腿一阵痉挛的颤抖。

 

“我怀疑B在骗我……”Kal在得到Henry的身体对快感诚实的回应后，忍不住再次戳了几下慢慢胀大的乳头上的褶皱，又在乳晕上掐了一下，“他说地球的男人都是雄性，可我觉得你不是。”

 

“什么……啊！”

 

Henry刚张开嘴试图问出对Kal那莫名其妙的话的疑问，语句就变成了一声变了调的更近乎尖叫的呻吟。

 

就在刚才那Henry完全看不到一瞬间，Kal移到他的身下，分开他的双腿抽掉了在肛门含了几个小时的肛塞。

 

这刺激发生的太突然了，Henry根本来不及阻止羞耻的淫叫声泄出喉咙。随着肛塞脱出肛口环状肌肉发出的“啵”的一声，被阻塞在漆黑狭窄的穴道里的润滑剂像被拔掉了瓶口木塞的白葡萄酒般汩汩地流了出来。

 

Kal沾了一点Henry穴中捂得温热的润滑剂放在鼻子下面闻了闻，嫌弃地将它们抹在Henry的腿上，脸上写满了对这香精勾兑出来的所谓果香的厌恶。像是为了炫耀自己身上的气息比这人工合成的气味美味得多，Kal身上的甜香更加浓郁了，Henry现在毫不怀疑身上的人能够自由控制这味道的分泌。

 

他不敢过快过深地呼吸，这味道实在太煽情了。可它们此刻正均匀地弥散在空气的各个角落，让Henry无处可躲只能被动接受——就像已经捅进肠道中正在模拟性交动作反复抽插的手指一样——这一切他都没有拒绝的余地。

 

Kal指交的技术并不好，他的手指只是毫无技巧地在肠壁上横冲直撞，而且它们也太短了，完全无法碰触到Henry酸痒的深处。这感觉很像他在给自己扩张时的感受，与Ben神奇的双手完全不可同日而语——他的Daddy甚至可以只用手指就将他捅到高潮。

 

无法得到满足的Henry委屈得眼泪就要从发红的眼角滑出来了，他小声地吸吸鼻子，不敢让自己的不满被身上这位“天神”知道。虽然现在他的身形看起来就像个蠢笨的待产期孕妇，可谁知道他会不会恼羞成怒把地球扔出太阳系？

 

Henry自己小幅度地偷偷调整着臀部将需要抚慰的肠肉向Kal的手指上撞，小动作还没得逞几下就被Kal抬头瞥了一眼，Henry立刻不敢再挪动半分，乖乖地仰躺在床上。可惜他这份乖巧来的有些晚了，Kal似乎已经失去了扩张他肛门的兴趣，他将三根手指从Henry的穴口抽出来，带出一大股润滑剂流到床单上。

 

氪星人跪直身子，拉着Henry的胳膊让他重新坐起来。接着他坐在Henry岔开的双腿间，双手向后撑在床上，伸开双腿露出了藏在里面的粉穴。

 

那里像Henry自己刚刚一样，塞着一个人造的大家伙，从露在外面的手柄来看，那应该是一个橡胶的假阴茎。

 

“帮我拔出来。”

 

Henry鬼使神差地照做了。在他旋转着手柄将那根假阳具抽出Kal的穴口时，他甚至能听到这充电的性爱玩具正大功率震动摩擦肛口嫩肉的嗡嗡声，那上面甚至还镶嵌着大颗的珍珠。原来面前的人自出现在他面前时或者更早就一直含着这个，而它甚至还一直在工作着。

 

Henry睁大眼睛不敢相信地看着Kal，后者没有说话，而是伸出手臂揽住Henry的后脑，将他的脸压进了自己的胸。

 

那两坨柔软得不像肌肉的胸挤压着Henry的脸颊，Kal的声音随着胸腔的共振在头顶响起。

 

“那东西没法满足我，但是B不回来我也只能先拿它解渴了。”Henry在不知所措中被抽走了握在手上的假阳具，“不过，我现在要用它来肏你了。”

 

压在后脑上的手消失了，Henry感到后穴被灌进了一股湿滑的暖流，正在他好奇氪星人从哪儿变出了这么没有滞涩感的优质润滑剂时，那根让他害怕的镶满珍珠的假阳具正不停震动着的头部就抵上了他的后穴。

 

“我把我的交合液分了些给你，它能让你感觉不到疼，你可别浪费。”

 

氪星人说罢，手上用力将那根大家伙一捅到底塞进了Henry身体里。

 

像是在佐证Kal的话，这突然的粗暴插入并没有给Henry带来想象中该有的疼痛，它像一条鱼一样轻而易举地划开了粘稠的水抵达Henry身体深处。

 

人造的性器忠实地在Henry体内运作着，那些珠子埋在肠壁中研磨着嫩肉。假阴茎在穴中前后左右的抽插旋转像是搅拌器在搅动着甜腻醇香的鲜奶油。

 

这机械式的运动让Henry感到害怕。

 

倒不是说他和Ben在做爱时没有用过小玩具，事实上他怀疑自己见过的情趣道具会比面前的人更多。可是这种享乐与恐惧夹杂的感觉第一次不是由Ben给予他的，他第一次在这样的时刻听不到Daddy的心跳，感受不到Daddy的气息，这陌生的感受让他不安极了，忍不住挪蹭身子向身前的热源靠近。

 

“小心一点！”在他贴上那隆起的腹部时他听到氪星人说，“这里面可是有宝宝的。虽然我觉得不会有事，但是B坚持要我多注意一些。”

 

Kal说着将Henry的身体从自己身上推开一些，插在穴中的震动棒在Henry不受控制地向后坐倒时插得更深了，但他还没来得及尖叫就被Kal推着翻转身子跪趴在床上。

 

他被氪星人压着腰将屁股翘得更高了些，同时感到Kal握着震动棒的手柄在向外拉。在Henry以为这位氪星遗孤终于肯放过他的时候，他感到另一根阴茎顺着震动棒和肛口间扯开的一点点缝隙挤了进来。

 

“啊……不……不要……”Henry崩溃地叫出声。

 

他和Ben也曾经这样玩过，事实上Kal的阴茎要比Ben的小得多。可Henry的肛门从未被Ben之外的男人进入过，Kal陌生的尺寸让他在生理和心理都产生了排斥感，还有隐隐浮现在心口的被迫对Daddy不忠的懊恼委屈。

 

“你喊什么？”Kal将阴茎又向Henry里面推了推，“B在帮我扩充产道时塞进过更粗的东西呢，况且这根本就不疼。”

 

Henry像浆糊一样浑浊的脑海逐渐勾勒出Kal描述的画面，他就算再迟钝也知道Kal不断提到的B是指蝙蝠侠。既然这个超人与自己长着一样的脸，那么也许他的蝙蝠侠也是Ben的模样。

 

天哪，他竟然在幻想“另一对”他和Daddy做爱的画面。

 

想象中淫靡的景象让Henry在羞耻中更加敏感，他受不住刺激地夹紧了穴肉。

 

含在肠道中的Kal的阴茎显然同Henry自己的一样没什么肏别人的经验，氪星人在这突如其来的刺激中哆哆嗦嗦地射了精。

 

稀薄的精液喷洒在内壁上，Kal的阴茎从Henry身体里抽了出来。被调教得敏感的软肉裹住还留在里面不停震动着的假阴茎，没有氪星人在身后扶着，Henry侧倒在床上，两条白嫩的长腿蜷缩着抽搐。

 

他没有射精，后穴显然也没有获得干高潮。他在这被快感淹没却无法得到最终满足的折磨中想着Ben，想被Daddy的大手抚慰，想被那粗长滚烫的阴茎填满。

 

眼泪终于屈服于地心引力从Henry眼角流下来，Kal见状叹了口气躺在Henry身边，指尖抹掉他的泪珠。

 

“你别哭啦，我都把玩具给你用了，你还委屈什么啊。”

 

很明显那短促的射精也没有让怀孕的氪星人从情欲中解脱，他搂住旁边与自己一模一样的人类的身体向怀里带了带。Henry还记得他面前这个人肚子里揣着宝宝，他不敢紧贴在Kal身上，便向后拱了拱腰拉开点距离。

 

“地球的男人不是都靠前面高潮的吗？你居然要被肏后面才行，真的不是雌性吗？”他握住Henry身前仍然软趴趴但却在不断流出前列腺液的阴茎掂了掂，又伸手到他背后将假阴茎用力向里推了推，“Ben肏了你那么多次你怎么还没有怀孕呢？”

 

Henry不想理这个好奇宝宝一样的氪星人，试图转过身背对着他，却被Kal轻而易举地拽了回来。

 

Kal在Henry委屈又生气的瞪视中温柔地揉弄着Henry脑后潮湿的小卷毛，另一只手拉着Henry的手伸到了自己的臀缝间。

 

Henry摸到了一条熟悉的细线，接着他辨认出那是自己刚刚用过的肛塞的轮廓——他都不知道Kal是什么时候把这东西塞到自己穴里的。

 

他随着Kal的动作将塞子拔出来，两人的手指交缠着塞进氪星人的产道，饥饿的嫩肉从四面八方挤过来压紧了他们的手指。

 

Henry回忆着Ben给他指交时的动作试探着弯曲手指戳刺着Kal的内壁。也许是陌生的触感带来的心理刺激超过了它生理上的实际慰藉能力，氪星人开始情动地娇喘，甜香的吐息全部喷在Henry的脸上。

 

在Henry拉着Kal的手将半个手掌都塞进氪星人的穴道时，他终于听到面前的人泄出一声黏腻的呻吟，同时鼻翼间捕捉到一股清甜的乳香。

 

“哦……天哪……”

 

随着Kal的惊叹，Henry感到与氪星人紧贴在一起的胸膛一阵濡湿，他挪开身子，看到Kal的胸脯——或许更准确地应该称之为乳房——上挺立的乳尖在源源不断地向外渗出奶水。

 

Kal不知所措地看看自己的胸，再抬头看看Henry。

 

“天哪……”

 

地球人对此显然也并不比他更有经验，只能重复Kal的惊叹。

 

就在他们手足无措地对视时，耳边传来了开门声。

 

Kal几乎像一颗小炮弹一样弹进了门口蝙蝠侠的怀里，完全顾不上胸口还在不停溢出奶水沾湿了丈夫漆黑的制服。蝙蝠侠将他打横抱起来，用自己的披风裹住他赤裸的身体，走到桌旁拿过一个杯子，对同他一起进来的Ben示意了一下，似乎是在征询他是否可以借用。

 

在得到Ben的默许后，蝙蝠侠抱着Kal坐进沙发里，轻轻揉动妻子的乳房向杯中挤着奶水。Kal此时像是兴奋极了，胸口被挤奶的刺激也没有抵消他见到爱人的喜悦。他一边啃咬着蝙蝠侠的下巴，一边询问他是怎么找到这里，并要求在回到他们的宇宙后获得一场激烈的性爱。

 

Ben走到跪坐在床上已经呆掉的Henry身边，将床单披在他身上，手臂穿过腋下将他拖起来搂进怀里，亲吻年轻的爱人脸颊上的汗液和泪水。

 

Henry终于在Ben的抚慰中回过神来，他伸出手臂环住Ben的脖子，不受控制地哭起来。Ben拍拍他的屁股想让他从自己身上下来，可没想到怀里的小爱人却一个激灵浑身抖成了筛子。

 

Ben狐疑地看着他，却见他的小男友将红透的脸颊埋进他的肩窝。

 

年长的男人手指向下探去摸到了埋在股缝间的按摩棒的手柄。

 

他轻声一笑，将Henry从自己肩上拽下来放倒在床上，手指摩擦了几下会阴将指尖挤进了被玩具塞得满满的穴口。

 

“就这么想Daddy的大肉棒肏你的小洞吗？”Ben在Henry撒娇般拖着长音的呻吟中调笑，“你是不是Daddy养的最贪吃的小馋猫？”

 

“是……我是……Daddy快喂饱我吧……”Henry顾不得房间里还有另外两个人的存在，在极乐的边缘无法释放的情欲快把他折磨疯了，他一边淫叫一边吐出羞耻的请求，期盼年长的男朋友能将他救出苦海。

 

Henry不知道超人和蝙蝠侠是何时悄无声息地离开的，事实上那两位漫画中的超级英雄在他的男友将他放在床上那一刻就已经消失了。但Henry已经无暇顾及这些了，在Ben的阴茎贴着按摩棒塞进他的肛门时，他终于哆嗦着得到了这漫长夜晚的第一次高潮，也终于得到了从此刻开始几乎持续到黎明时分的无与伦比的性事。

 

第二天Henry扶着酸软的腰收拾房间时，发现Ben在去年同居纪念日买的一对杯子中少了一个，同时他昨晚用过的那个肛塞也不翼而飞了。

 

当然，他也得到了些什么。他看着床上那根镶嵌着货真价实珍珠的假阳具想，Kal，我们扯平了。

 

—END—

 


End file.
